Time Of Your Life
by CosmicBabee
Summary: When groups of teens start their sophomore year, their expecting things to be easy. Unluckily for them, DUH-RAMA is sure to follow them wherever they go.


**A TEEN TITANS HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**KORI ANDERS - STARFIRE**

**DICK GRAYSON - ROBIN**

**VICTOR STONE "VIC" - CYBORG**

**GARFIELD LOGAN "GAR" - BEAST BOY**

**RACHEL ROTH - RAVEN**

**KAREN BEECHER - BUMBLEBEE**

**JASON TODD - RED X**

**KATHRYN "KITTEN" MOTH - KITTEN**

**KOMA ANDERS - BLACKFIRE**

**WALLACE "WALLY" WEST - KID FLASH**

**JADE NGUYEN - CHESHIRE**

**LEROY "ROY" HARPER - SPEEDY**

**GARTH TRIDENT - AQUALAD**

**JEZEBEL "JEZ" HEXE - JINX**

**FANG - FANG**

**DONNA TROY- WONDER GIRL THE FIRST**

**DIANA PRINCE- WONDER WOMAN**

** BARBARA "BABS" GORDON - BATGIRL (NOT USED UNTIL LATER)**

**MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER!**

* * *

**TEEN TITANS SPIN-OFF SERIES**

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME BACK, STUDENTS**

**TIME OF YOUR LIFE**

* * *

Donna Troy rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust before she got rolled out of bed. Reading the neon-red letters on her alarm clock, she realized she still had a few minutes before she had to get ready for school.

Looking her around her room for a moment, Donna smiled at the picture of her freshmen year at Jump City High. Today, for the first time ever, she would become a sophomore. She stepped out of bed and walked over to her open window in her white nightdress. The wind blew her long, black hair around her face as she watched the early morning sun rise.

She turned away from the window and strolled over to her small closet.

She reached in and pulled out a fitted red tank top, a blue miniskirt, a white belt, black heels, and her golden jump-rope. Her friends liked to joke that she wasn't done being a kid yet. She tied the gold jump-rope on her belt so it hung off her hip.

"DONNA! GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE, ASAP!" Her older sister, Diana, yelled at her from the kitchen. Donna chuckled to herself, thinking 'Diana hasn't changed one bit over the summer.' Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she went over to her vanity.

Donna put in a pair of yellow star earrings and did her make-up hurriedly. She then ran downstairs to greet her elder sister and her mother, Helena. Helena smiled at her youngest daughter.

Donna's crystal blue eyes found her sister sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of hot tea. Diana's own black hair was hangng in loose waves as she drank from her small teacup.

"Finally! That took forever, Donna." Diana scolded before taking another sip of tea. Although her elder sister had a different father then Donna, the two could pass off as identical twins if Diana weren't so tall and in her senior year at Jump City High.

Donna poured herself a glass of milk and a bowl of cereal before sitting down next to Diana. "Remember, while in school yoou do not interact with me in anyway. Got it?" Diana said. When Donna nodded her hed, Diana grabbed her car keys and went to answer the door. It was her friend Koma, ready for her ride.

"See ya guys later!" Diana yelled before heading to school in her car with Koma. Helena turned to her daughter and smiled again, a hot cup of coffee resting in her hand. "I guess it's just you and me, kiddo!" Her mom said cheerfully before sitting down next to Donna.

"Actually, Mom, I have to go to." Donna chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you! I'll see you this afternoon, right?" Helena sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm going to be at work all of this week. I trust you and Diana noot to wreck the house!"

Her moother laughed before kissing Donna's forehead. "Goodbye, sweetie!" Hearing the doorbell ring, Donna yelled goodbye to her mom before running to the door excitedly. In the doorway stood her best friend, Roy Harper.

"Hi Roy!" She yelled, before hugging Roy tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!" The young man laughed as she pulled away from Roy, smiling widely at him. "How was Paris with Ollie and his new girlfriend, Dinah?" She asked.

Roy smiled back. "It was great! I missed you and the rest of the gang though." He answered, kissing her cheek lightly as a hello. She blushed faintly as he took her hand in his and led her to his motorcycle.

Donna's eyes lit up. She loved riding on his motorycle. Roy could tell, and seeing one of his best friends happy made him happy. She climbed on behind him and buckled her helmet tightly.

When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he blushed madly. Luckily for him she couldn't it. They soon sped off towards the large brick building known as Jump City High.

She climbed off his green motorcycle and ran to greet some more of her friends. In the parking lot stood Dick Grayson, Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Victor "Vic" Stone, and Garfield "Gar" Logan.

Although Roy was one of her best friends (and her secret crush. She wouldn't tell him in fear of losing him and their specil bond), she didn't really hng out with his friends, even though two were like brothers to her.

Her other "brother" was whom she was coming to greet right now. Dick Grayson was a spiky, black haired boy with big blue eys always hidden under dark glasses. When the two were younger, and she was the only girl in the orignal group of five best friends, they would try and see who's eyes were bluer.

"Look who got taller-and more buff-over the summer!" Donna chuckled before hugging the shorter boy. "You're only taller and stronger because you have Amaon blood in you!" He argued playfully. He was right-Donna was the tallest sophomore at Jump City High.

She then hugged her friend Karen Beecher. Karen's hair was in curly teddy-bear buns, and she was wearing a yellow tube top, a black mini-skirt, and yellow and black striped high heels.

Karen's skin was the color of warm toffee, and she had large, chocolate-brown eyes. "Hey girl!" Karen shouted, embracing Donna as well. "How's your summer been?" She questioned. "Amazing!" Donna replied before hugging Karen's boyfriend of 4 years, Victor Stone.

"Vic! Hey!" She smiled again, her ebony skin clashing with his chocolate-colored skin. "Hey baby sis!" He exclaimed. He considered Rachel, Kori, and Donna his younger sisters, even though they were in the same grade.

Rachel, the punk of the group, refused a hug, but greeted Donna. Kori instantly wrapped Donna in a bone-crushing hug. "Whoa there, girl!" Donna laughed as Kori blushed and pulled away. "Welcome back, friend!" She said with a smile.

Gar jumped on Donna's shoulder's and ruffled her black bangs. She giggled at the green-haired jokester of the group. "Nice hair, punk!" She said. He replied with a thank you and told her that Vic had bet him twenty bucks to dye his hair green.

They then heard the sound of a motor engine, and Kori's face lit up with glee. "Oh no." I groaned as the rest of the group nodded their heads at my statement. Except for Dick. His vein was throbbing in his head, and he had balled up his fist in rage.

_Kori_

I smiled at the sight of the boy with the white streak in his hair. "Hey, sugar." He said, opening his arms to greet me. I heard Donna groan behind me and wondered why she didn't like Jason.

I ran into his arms gleefully, ignoring the glares from my friends that were all aimed towards him. "I'll see you in class, sugar." He said, jerking a thumb in my friends' direction.

They sighed in relief as he walked away, making me sad that they could not except him. But then we were off, and all was forgotten as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE SPEEDSHIRE TOO, DON'T WORRY. I JUST REALLY WANT SOME ROY AND DONNA TOO! SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
